


Cat and Mouse Game

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [8]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Askbox Fic, Bodyguard, Chinese Triad, Cop!Bai Yutong, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Triad Leader!Zhan Yao, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Bai Yutong let out a groan as he shook his head, wondering where the hell he was and why he was being held by goons on either arm.“What the hell?” he grumbled, looking around to notice that he was in some very modern and polished conference room.“How’s your head, Officer?  I hope Zhao Xing didn’t hit it too hard” a voice purred from the shadows, making Bai Yutong look up in confusion until a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in an expensive navy blue suit stepped into the light, causing his eyes to widen.‘Oh shit’ he thought to himself as he looked at the man.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Kudos: 45





	Cat and Mouse Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ooooo could you some whump for SCI?? With Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao??? Anything your heart desires plz and thx 😘😘👌🏻👌🏻

Bai Yutong let out a groan as he shook his head, wondering where the hell he was and why he was being held by goons on either arm.

“What the hell?” he grumbled, looking around to notice that he was in some very modern and polished conference room.

“How’s your head, Officer? I hope Zhao Xing didn’t hit it too hard” a voice purred from the shadows, making Bai Yutong look up in confusion until a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in an expensive navy blue suit stepped into the light, causing his eyes to widen.

_‘_ _Oh shit’_ he thought to himself as he looked at the man. He was, unfortunately, standing in the presence of probably China’s most ruthless triad leader, Zhan Yao who just also happened to, unfortunately, be his childhood best friend. When Zhan Yao saw him, his eyes widened minutely and the same thought that Bai Yutong had running through his head could easily been seen running across his face, of course, if you knew how to look for it. Zhan Yao was _very good_ at hiding his emotions and only very few people could tell what his different micro-expressions meant. Bai Yutong was one of those few people who could read Zhan Yao like an open book and he could tell that Zhan Yao was just as shocked as he was to see him there. However, his face quickly shifted to one of that of a triad leader and he smirked.

“I’ll take it from here, boys. Dismissed” he instructed, waving his hand. The two men nodded and let go of Bai Yutong, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao alone. Once they were gone, Zhan Yao slowly walked over to stand before Bai Yutong, looking him up and down.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I’m fine, Cat. And you? I haven’t heard from you since you went away for University. Seems you came back and are doing well” he mused. Zhan Yao chuckled.

“Doing just fine, Mouse” he replied before he sighed.

“Look, there’s two ways that this can go…you can join me and be my bodyguard or you can die” he deadpanned. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Those are two very different options, Cat” he reminded. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Well, I know my men wouldn’t particularly be too happy with letting a _cop_ walk out of here alive so it’s either you stay or you die” he stated. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Not really giving me much of a choice now are you?” he teased. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Not really” he replied. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Lovely. Well, it can’t be all that bad, right?” he asked. Zhan Yao shrugged.

“You hope. My men don’t particularly like cops and they definitely won’t like it if they find out we know each other—” he started.

“—let alone know that we’re friends” Bai Yutong finished. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Exactly” he agreed. Bai Yutong let out a soft groan.

“Just had to make my life more difficult, hmm Cat?” he asked. Zhan Yao huffed and gently punched him in the arm.

“I’m not the one who got attacked. Besides, you know better than to step into triad territory” he chided. Bai Yutong threw his hands up in the air.

“I was working on a case! How was I supposed to know that a few minutes later I’d get whacked in the back of the head and then dragged to my childhood best friend’s headquarters?!” he exclaimed.

“Yah, not so loud!” Zhan Yao hissed, glaring at him. Bai Yutong grinned cheekily.

“Sorry” he apologized before he suddenly frowned.

“What am I going to tell my boss?” he asked. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.

“Bao Sir? I’ll give him a call and let him know you’re doing some undercover work. He’ll buy it” he assured. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes.

“You’re scary Cat” he stated, a small smile on his face. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Can’t be a Triad Leader if you don’t have a bit of a dark side” he replied. Bai Yutong hummed before he crossed his arms.

“Is there like…any sort of form I need to sign or do I just automatically start working as your bodyguard?” he asked. Zhan Yao shrugged.

“Whatever works for you” he replied before he turned and headed towards the door.

“I do have a meeting in a few minutes with a neighboring triad. It would be good if you were there so that, you know, I don’t get murdered” he called out from over his shoulder. Bai Yutong huffed before he quickly followed after Zhan Yao, following him to the meeting hall, where the other triad leader and a few of his members were waiting for him. Zhan Yao then walked over to the chair that was at the head of the room, Bai Yutong immediately at his side. 

“Um…sir” one of Zhan Yao’s men started, making Zhan Yao look over at him with a cold stare and a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” he replied. The man gulped before he motioned to Bai Yutong.

“Is he a—” he started.

“Is he a what?” Zhan Yao snapped. The man blinked before he shook his head.

“Nothing sir” he replied. Zhan Yao nodded sharply before he turned to look back at the visiting triad leader and his men.

“Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?” he asked.

~*~*~*~*~

Over the next couple of weeks, Bai Yutong worked alongside Zhan Yao and soon the two became a powerful duo; they were both incredibly smart in their own ways, Zhan Yao with his knowledge of the criminal underworld and Bai Yutong with his knowledge of the law and police procedures. Their color scheme was also quite intimidating, with Zhan Yao’s dark navy blue and Bai Yutong’s stark white, giving them a feeling of Ying-and-Yang. Zhan Yao’s men also began to accept Bai Yutong as one of their own, asking him for instruction or for orders if Zhan Yao wasn’t available. So, overall, things were going great. That is, until one day a rivaling triad decided to do a raid on Zhan Yao’s headquarters and the police task force had to be called in to stop said raid and arrest whoever they caught. And what was even more unfortunate, especially for Bai Yutong, his former teammates were a part of the task force assigned to stop the raid. So, when they burst into the headquarters and found Bai Yutong standing beside Zhan Yao, gun drawn and pointed at them, they stopped and looked at him in shock.

“Bai Sir?” Wang Shao whispered, surprised. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened before he hissed.

“Shit” he murmured. Zhan Yao glanced over at him.

“Your teammates?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah” he replied. Zhan Yao hummed as Zhao Fu pointed his gun at them.

“We don’t want to hurt you, Bai Sir, so just surrender and come with us and we won’t have to do anything drastic” he begged. Bai Yutong sighed. 

“I wish I could, Zhao Fu, but I can’t” he replied. Zhao Fu shook his head.

“Why not? Is this man more important to you than us?!” he shouted.

“He’s my best friend!” Bai Yutong shouted back, making everyone look at him in shock.

“What?” Ma Han demanded. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Zhan Yao is my childhood best friend. I haven’t seen him since he left for University and I went to the military. And if I had to pick someone to save, I’m sorry Zhao Fu, but I’m saving Zhan Yao rather than saving myself” he declared. Bai Yutong’s team, and Zhan Yao, looked at him in shock.

“Yutong” Zhan Yao whispered, just as a gunshot rang out, causing everyone to freeze and look at their guns.

“I didn’t fire…did you?” Bai Chi asked, looking over at Ma Han, Wang Shao, and Zhao Fu. The three detectives shook their head before they looked over at Zhan Yao, who was staring at Bai Yutong with wide, horrified eyes. They were wondering why he was looking at Bai Yutong like that until they looked over at Bai Yutong and saw red beginning to bloom on his abdomen.

“Bai…Sir?” Bai Chi called out before Bai Yutong suddenly collapsed, clutching at his abdomen.

“YUTONG!” Zhan Yao shouted, rushing to Bai Yutong’s side, pressing his own hand on top of Bai Yutong’s, holding it there so that he wouldn’t bleed out. He then looked up to see who had shot Bai Yutong and found it to be a rival triad member.

“Looks like your bodyguard’s no more, Zhan Yao” the member sneered. 

“Fuck you” Zhan Yao spat, reaching for Bai Yutong’s gun when the triad member cocked the gun, causing him to freeze.

“Reach for the gun, and I blow your brains out” he warned as he slowly walked towards Zhan Yao, the gun barrel inches from Zhan Yao’s face. When Bai Yutong’s team tried to step forward and help, the triad member look up at them and shook his head.

“Take one more step and I’ll blow his brain out” he threatened, his gun still pointed at Zhan Yao’s face. While he was distracted, Zhan Yao reached out and quickly snatched the gun from the triad member’s hand, firing it; hitting the member between his eyes. 

“Bastard” he spat, watching as the member fell backwards and collapsed with a thud, blood pooling around his head from his wound. As he was glaring at the triad member’s dead body, he didn’t notice that another rival triad member burst into the room that they were in, but Bai Yutong’s team did. And when the member saw his own member laying a pool of his own blood behind Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, a gun in his hand, rage filled his blood and he raised his gun, pointing it at Zhan Yao. As he fired the gun, Bai Chi’s eyes widened and even though he didn’t know Zhan Yao as well as Bai Yutong, he knew that Bai Yutong wouldn’t want Zhan Yao to be hurt so he rushed in front of Zhan Yao, taking the bullet for him.

“BAI CHI!” Bai Yutong screamed as he watched his cousin collapse to the ground. The bullet thankfully hit the bullet-resistant vest, but it was still such a powerful force that it stunned him and would probably leave him with a rather painful bruise. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide eyes before he looked up at the triad member and snarled.

“Bastard” he snarled as he raised his gun and pointed it at the officer, shooting him between the eyes, killing him. He then let out a huff before he looked down at Bai Yutong.

“Will you be okay? Can you hold on a little longer?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded weakly as he still clutched at his bleeding abdomen, causing Zhan Yao to let out a sigh of relief before he pushed himself to his feet, taking Bai Yutong’s gun with him while he still carried the triad member’s gun. He then turned and headed out of the room, going to take out any triad member that the police hadn’t taken out or arrested. As he left, Bai Yutong looked at Bai Chi before he looked at his teammates.

“Ma Han…follow him” he weakly ordered. Ma Han nodded and followed after Zhan Yao as backup while Wang Shao rushed over to Bai Chi and Zhao Fu rushed over to Bai Yutong.

“Wang Shao, call an ambulance” Zhao Fu ordered.

“Got it” Wang Shao replied, pulling out a walkie-talkie to call for an ambulance for Bai Chi and Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao slipped through his headquarters, Ma Han right on his tail, like the good sniper and detective that she is. They both quickly worked their way through the headquarters, making sure to avoid any raid officers, mainly for Zhan Yao’s sake. Any time Zhan Yao saw a rival triad member, he shot them either between the eyes, or in the leg, leaving them for the raid officers to arrest them. And any time Zhan Yao fired, Ma Han fired as well, hitting any rival triad member that Zhan Yao missed or hitting any raid officer in a non-fatal place as they came near them. She tried to be as discrete as possible, well as discrete as one could with a gun, but Zhan Yao knew she was there. He was trained to know if someone was following him and while she was good, he was still better. When all of the rival triad members were taken care of (that Ma Han and Zhan Yao could see), Zhan Yao turned to Ma Han and smirked.

“Nice shooting. Too bad you’re a cop” he stated. Ma Han returned his smirk.

“You too. Too bad you’re a triad leader” she replied. Zhan Yao chuffed before he turned serious.

“Is Yutong and that young man okay?” he asked. Ma Han was quiet when suddenly the sound of an ambulance siren could be heard.

“They will be” she replied with a small smile. She then looked Zhan Yao in the eyes and motioned with her chin.

“Go. Get out of here. Yutong will be pissed if he risked his life and you just end up getting arrested in the end” she stated. Zhan Yao hummed before he dipped his head and turned, running out of the headquarters. Ma Han watched him leave before she turned and headed back to where Bai Chi and Bai Yutong were, watching as they were placed into the ambulance.

“Where’d that Zhan guy go?” Zhao Fu asked as he and Wang Shao walked over to her.

“Gone” Ma Han replied simply. Zhao Fu and Wang Shao hummed before the three of them followed the rest of the officers out of the headquarters, taking the arrested triad members with them.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong lay in his hospital room, recovering from his surgery. As he was resting in the dark, the door to his room quietly open and a tall shadowed figure slipped in, walking over to his bed. The figure then stood at Bai Yutong’s bedside, looking down at him, causing him to crack open an eye.

“You came” he croaked. The figure, Zhan Yao, smiled fondly (even though Bai Yutong couldn’t see it) and chuffed.

“Of course I did. Do you know how many nurses and officers I had to slip past to get in here? I’m sure they wouldn’t want a wanted triad leader visiting one of their own” he stated before he reached over and fumbled through the dark for the switch, finally finding it and turning it on. When he looked down at Bai Yutong, he looked awful, but mainly, he just looked tired. Pain filled Zhan Yao’s heart as he looked at him and he let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry you got shot…that wasn’t my intention. Nor was it my intention to have that other young man shot” he apologized. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow at him.

“Bai Chi? He gets it over his cousin; he’s always a bit self-sacrificing. But he’s okay, if you were wondering” he stated. Zhan Yao let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, that’s good” he agreed before he frowned.

“Cousin?” he repeated. Bai Yutong smiled and pointed to himself.

“You’re looking at him” he stated. Zhan Yao nodded slowly in understanding as Bai Yutong fixed him with a look.

“And you don’t have to apologize, I knew what was coming when I agreed to be your bodyguard in exchange for my life. I’m not stupid, Yao” he reminded. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I’m not saying that you are. I’m just saying that it shouldn’t have happened” he argued. Bai Yutong hummed in agreement before he slowly reached up and took Zhan Yao’s hand, holding it. Zhan Yao looked down at their hands before he smiled slightly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Will I see you again?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhan Yao sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I am a wanted man, after all, who’s also on the run. It might be a while before you see me again. I just got lucky that I was able to slip in and see you” he stated. Bai Yutong hummed and gently ran his thumb over the back of Zhan Yao’s hand, a sad look on his face.

“I just got you back and now I’m going to lose you again” he murmured. Zhan Yao was quiet, the gravity of that statement hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t realize how much he had missed Bai Yutong when he was abroad until Bai Yutong was with him, both of them working side by side. He then let out a shuddery breath before he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Bai Yutong’s, both men breathing in each other’s soft breaths; Bai Yutong never letting go of Zhan Yao’s hand.

“You’ll see me again someday” Zhan Yao whispered, giving Bai Yutong’s hand a gentle squeeze as he pulled away. Bai Yutong was quiet before he looked into Zhan Yao’s eyes.

“Stay with me? Just for tonight” he asked. Zhan Yao smiled and nodded, causing Bai Yutong to smile weakly before he carefully scooted over, allowing some space for Zhan Yao in the bed. Zhan Yao let out a fond chuff before he climbed into the bed, careful not to hurt Bai Yutong at all before he reached up and turned off the light.

“Good night, Mouse” he whispered, snuggling close to Bai Yutong.

“Good night, Cat” Bai Yutong replied just as softly, still holding Zhan Yao’s hand tight as both men drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, when Bai Yutong awoke, he found that his bed was empty, Zhan Yao nowhere to be seen. And after that day, he wouldn’t see Zhan Yao at all; not even hear a whisper from him. He tried many different ways to try and contact him or figure out how he was doing using his connection to the friends that he had made in Zhan Yao’s triad, but even they hadn’t seen their boss; they just said that he upped and disappeared, not telling them where he was going or when he would be back. After that dead end, Bai Yutong tried every other way known to man to try and find Zhan Yao, but if the man would not want to be found, then damn it, he would not be found. So, Bai Yutong gave up any hope of trying to find Zhan Yao and just relied on the fact that he would see him again someday. Of course, he didn’t know when that day would be, so he just continued to go about his life, not realizing that he would be seeing Zhan Yao soon. 

~*~*~*~*~

A year and a half later, when Bai Yutong was briefing a triad member murder case to his team, the chief of the Hong Kong Police Department Bao Heizei, walked into the room, a small smile on his face.

“I believe I have someone who’s a specialist on a case like this” he stated. Bai Yutong and the others raised an eyebrow in confusion when a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in an expensive navy blue suit walked into the room, a small smirk on his face. Bai Yutong’s mouth fell open in shock as Bao Heizei motioned to the new man.

“Everyone, this is Dr. Zhan Yao, criminal psychologist and expert on the criminal underworld. Please, treat him well” he instructed before he turned and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Zhan Yao smiled and dipped his head to Bai Yutong’s team before he turned and looked at Bai Yutong.

“Mouse” he greeted. Bai Yutong was still in a state of shock before he let out a wet laugh and smiled.

“Cat” he whispered. Zhan Yao then grinned like a chesire cat.

“I told you you’d see me again” he teased. Bai Yutong shook his head before he walked over to Zhan Yao and grabbed his head in his hands, crashing their lips together in a much awaited and much anticipated kiss. When they pulled away, Bai Yutong looked into Zhan Yao’s eyes and huffed.

“You’re a punk” he teased. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Guilty” he replied before he pulled away and clapped his hands.

“So, this case! What are we working with?” he asked. Bai Yutong blinked before he realized that he was still at work and had a job to do, so he handed Zhan Yao the case file before he began to brief him on the case and what they had discovered so far; his teammates also pitching their ideas and findings to Zhan Yao as well. Zhan Yao took in all the information before he looked at the case and read it over, giving his opinions and thoughts as he read. While he was speaking, Bai Yutong’s teammates pulled out their notepads or notebooks and began taking notes; Bai Yutong watching on the side, a small smile on his face. Zhan Yao was a natural and he was so very grateful to have him back in his life. And hopefully for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe! 
> 
> Also, I apologize for kind of disappearing for a while, but I started my senior year of college (I'm already like two weeks in) so I've been kind of busy. I hope you understand. But please, enjoy this story, it was a LOT of fun to write. I love writing Mafia!AUs. It's one of my favorites to write.


End file.
